Puppetmaster Blues
Walkthrough You do not have to wait until after midnight in Japan after completing "Operation Teatime" to start this quest. It appears that you DO have to wait until next game day. Puppetmaster must be set as your Main job to trigger the first cutscene. After that feel free to change your job for the rest of the Quest. * Speak to Iruki-Waraki to get a cs. * Speak to Shamarhaan in Bastok Markets for a cs. * Go to Mount Zhayolm, (L-8) and click ??? near the cliff edge on a round manhole cover to receive the keyitem Toggle Switch. There are two easy ways to get to this item: either by traveling to the Halvung Staging Point via the Runic Portal or by running to Halvung itself and escaping to Mount Zhayolm. * Go to Talacca Cove for the BCNM. Talacca Cove can be reached by either going through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins or by taking the ship to Nashmau and then taking the western exit out of Nashmau. The BCNM is at the Rock Slab at F-6, in the northwest corner of the map. * After the fight is over, the unit will self-destruct after asking a question (doesn't matter which answer is chosen). * Return to Bastok to talk to Shamarhaan again. A cutscene will play in which he'll ask the same question as in the previous cutscene. As before, it doesn't matter which answer is chosen. * Next go see Iruki-Waraki in Aht Urhgan Whitegate again. A cutscene will play. * Go to the Nashmau. Speak with Sajhra located at the exit port of Nashmau, and a cutscene will begin. * Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Iruki-Waraki to begin the final cutscene, after which the Puppetry Taj is received. The Fight See Discussion page for strategies and notes. The fight is called Puppetmaster Blues has a maximum of 6 people and the time limit is 30 minutes. You may buff prior to entering the BCNM as buffs are not removed when entering the battlefield. When entering the BCNM, a cutscene will play. After the cutscene, an Automaton named Valkeng will appear in the middle of the BCNM. It will start out as Harlequin mode for the first 30 seconds starting from when the puppet is attacked. Harlequin :* Slapstick takes 3 shadows, does not use Knockout or Magic Mortar. :* Weak to all types of damage. :* It will only cast Dia. After 30 seconds, Valkeng will change into one of the three forms, depending on the type of damage it has received. * If the majority of the damage is melee, it will change into Valoredge. * If the majority of the damage is ranged, it will change into Sharpshot. * If the majority of the damage is magic, it will change into Stormwaker. After the change, every 30 seconds in the battle, it will re-evaluate the type of damage it has received, and change accordingly. The calculation is based on the total damage done during the battle, not just since the last evaluation. Valoredge :* The Valoredge model has a fairly high accuracy rating, a high evasion job with appropriate gear can cause it to miss fairly often, but due to it's high attack speed, it's still quite hard to tank with evasion/shadows. :* The automaton's String Clipper goes through two shadows, Chimera Ripper goes through one. It does not use Cannibal Blade or Bone Crusher. :* Shield Bash ignores shadows and is used fairly often. :* Has high defense and physical damage reduction. (Melee swings would do ~20, Weaponskills around 100~150.) :* Has very low weapon delay. :* Has weak Auto-regen effect. Stormwaker :* Will cast Elemental Magic spells, including Ancient Magic, AOE spells, and tier IV spells (towards the last ~15% HP, has a Chainspell effect on all spells). :* Slapstick takes 3 shadows, does not use Knockout or Magic Mortar. :* Casts a spell every 10 seconds. :* Has high magic resistance. :* Takes normal damage from melee and ranged attacks. Sharpshot :* Arcuballista takes 1 shadow and can be used from range, does not use Daze or Armor Piercer. :* Will use ranged attacks. :* Has high accuracy and evasion. :* Has lower than average defense. :* Will fire a shot every 4-5 seconds, its ratio of melee attacks to ranged attacks is roughly 3:2. Note: *When Valkeng changes forms there seems to be a glitch where you may lose your target lock on it and so will have to do something to get it back like hitting tab or switching targets. de:Solokünstler Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Category:Artifact Quests